A series of unfortunate events
by RexxieRoulette
Summary: A series of one shots from my Tumblr requests. Mostly angsty, but there are some that fall into different categories. Enjoy! And if you have a request for me to write, just message or review! I'm down to write about anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Can you do a one shot based after the finale, where Chuck tries it on with Betty and she rejects him, then he gets mad and takes it out on her in front of Jughead?

This is pretty angsty, if you don't like talk of abuse, then you shouldn't read it. But yeah, enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

His hand came from nowhere. Seemingly invisible, or just that quick, Betty couldn't tell. An unruly _crack_ came from somewhere distant, pain flaring across her jaw. Black dots danced within her vision, mind becoming hazy.

 _How did this come to happen?_

Through the fuzzy feeling tickling her mind, Betty thought back to earlier that day.

It started out like any other day, albeit being a Friday. An extra bounce in her step, a cheery smile on her lips, Betty was in a wonderful mood. A tad sore from lastnights escapade with Jughead, but it was happy pain. It had been a week since he accepted the jacket from those Serpents, the silent agreement for further service.

It did bother her, but after countless hours of expressing her concerns, however irrational they may be. Jughead soothed her soul with his constant assurance, stray kisses mixed with words till it was all a blur of limbs and comfort.

Things have been peaceful since, Betty even formally met a few serpents. Jughead mentioned that they took a liking to her, said he was a lucky guy for having such a girl.

He completely agreed.

As she wandered the halls of Riverdale high, Archie and Veronica in tow, Kevin off with Joaquin somewhere - no doubt in a heated makeout sesh she'd hear all about later-, a familiar figure broke through the crowd.

Chuck Clayton.

The same smug smirk on his lips, eyeing Betty from down the hall. His 'posse' behind him, idly roughhousing one another or hitting on whatever pair of legs walked by. His dark eyes were all over her body, making an over-exaggerated lick of his lips. Betty shuddered, turning around and heading to the Blue&Gold office, she bid farewell to her friends. She had some work to finish up anyway.

Nearing the office door, she had reached out to open it when a hand came out and landed on hers overtop the handle. Looking up, her green eyes came in contact with that of his dark brown ones.

"Chuck?" She squeaked out, trying and failing to pull her hand out from under his.

He tightened his grip, "Tell me Betty" he pried her fingers from the handle, tangling his with hers. "What's a guy gotta do to take that _fine_ ass out to Pops?"

Groaning, Betty forced a smile and failed once again to pull her hand out. "I told you before Chuck. No means no." She reached for her phone, quickly dialing Jughead.

"Hey Betts, whats up? Need a ride home?" His voice calmed her, not realizing she was shaking.

"Yes, can you come pick me up? Right now. Please." Her voice was urgent, Jughead picking up right away.

"I'll be there in 10. I promise." She hung up the phone, staring at the boy in front of her coolly.

"I'm going now." She pulled every ounce of strength she had, finally breaking free from his grasp. As she walked away, all she heard was his sinister chuckle echoing off the walls.

"Are you even listening to me, ya dumb bitch?!" A mans voice brought her back to reality. Dark, cold, painful reality. She coughed in response, not enough energy to make words. Her jaw was aching, her hands were bound. Through the spots in her vision she could make out a figure in front of her, looming over her broken figure.

A cool breeze drifted past, alerting Betty that they were definitely outdoors. She strained her eyes once more, taking in more details around. A few trees lingered, a rundown building in the distance. A huge sign stood tall in the backdrop, casting a large shadow over her and the man with her.

 **Ring ring**

The sound came from the man, who was equally surprised at the intrusion.

"What?!" He shouted into the device. Betty couldn't figure out where the familiar voice was from. She knew it, but didn't.

"I'm _busy_." A voice from the phone spoke quickly, igniting a sigh from the man. "Fine, bring him too." He touched a button on the device and ended the call, turning to her silently. "Now the real fun begins." His hand came down quickly, and the world went black.

She awoke a few hours later, give or take. She couldn't quite tell, considering it was still dark out. The moon was full, high in the sky above. A noise from ahead startled her. She strained her spotty, sleep driven eyes to see in the dark, only making out silhouettes.

A cough erupted from the same spot, along with a rattle of something metal on metal. Chains maybe? Her eyes were adjusting slowly, straining so much from the haze that still lingered in her mind and the darkness. Finally she made out the image of something.

Actually, _someone._

A whimper escaped her throat at the sight before her.

Jughead was sitting on a chair, beanie-less head hanging down. No signs of blood or bruises though, so she sighed with relief, even for a little victory.

"Juggie.." She whisper-shouted, worried of alerting others. "Jughead, please. Get up." He stirred a little, but kept still.

"Juggie _please_!" His head shot up, breathing rapidly. His eyes were frantic, looking everywhere. Finally they landed on her, softening automatically.

"Betty. Where are we?" He took in his surroundings more, tugging his arms with no prevail. A sob escaped her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. The noise brought him back to her, a different look crossing his face. "What did they do – I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill all of them!" He shouted, ignoring her attempts to shush his outburst.

"Well well, the two lovers are finally awake." The man from before appeared from the shadows.

Betty let out a choked sob.

"Chuck?!"

Chuck stood a few feet away, smug smirk on his face. He stepped towards her, a wicked glint in his eye. "Hey there Betty. Or should I say -" he came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his head down beside hers, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Jughead pulled hard on his restraints, a low growl escaping his lips. "- _Serpent slut_." A haughty chuckle erupted from beside her ear, making her flinch. Biting back a sob, she just stared at the boy in front of her.

Jughead caught her eyes, determination setting in. He opened his mouth, but Betty quickly shook her head.

Chuck just watched, intrigued by the duo.

"So which one of you wears the pants?" His question was ludicrous. Scoffing, Betty just bite her lip. Jughead stared at him coolly. "Now I'm just asking because Betty here, you see she likes to play rough. Did you know that Jughead?" Chuck laughed at the lack of response, continuing on. "She likes to get down, and _dirty_." Chuck's hand came down to caress Betty's cheek, trailing lower till it hovered slightly over her chest. Jughead thrashed against the chains again, an angry howl following.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Jughead spat out, relentlessly pulling against the bonds.

Chuck just laughed, pulling his hand away slowly. He stood tall, and turned her chair to face him. As he continued laughing, he pulled his arm back.

 _Slap_

The back of his hand connected with Betty's cheek with a vicious sound.

Jughead pulled hard once more against the restraints, screaming. Then stopped. He mumbles something under his breath, letting out a forced laugh.

"What was that Jughead? I didn't catch that?" Chuck egged him on, leaning closer to the blonde who was still in shock.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." He spat out, eyes burning bright.

 _Slap_

Another back hand across Betty's face, this time the other cheek. A sob erupted from her lips, along with trails of blood. She hung her head, quietly crying to herself.

Another laugh came from Chuck's lips as he raised his hand once more to slap Betty, when a figure appeared from behind him.

"Chuck!"

Letting out a groan, Chuck spun on his heel and grabbed the new guys shirt by the collar.

"The fuck do you want?" The guy paled, stammering a response.

"The guys on watch. T-They were taken out." Chuck sighed, letting him go.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Someone knocked them out."

"Who?" The new guy just looked down, avoiding Chuck's gaze. "WHO?!" He flinched at Chuck's raised voice, retreating back a few feet.

"S-Serpents."

Chuck's face paled. A laugh from Jughead came from behind. He turned around slowly, backing up a few steps when he came face to face with Jughead. A murderous glint in his blue eyes. A few guys in leather jackets stood around, circling the still sobbing Betty, each with a dangerously timid look on their face.

"I told you not to touch her." Jughead said nonchalantly, his fist connecting with Chuck's jaw in an instant. An ungodly _crack_ resonated through the open air, followed by a scream.

A few guys came running from behind Chuck, weapons in hand. The Serpents behind Jughead waited, eyeing the rained haired boy quietly. He just looked over his shoulder, nodding slightly, and turning to face Betty.

"This is for Jughead!" One Serpent yelled, heading into the fight.

"And _this_ -" the serpents fist connected with one of the weapon wielding guys' nose, "- is for Betty!"

Jughead approached Betty hastily, kneeling down. A gentle hand reached out tentatively. He winced when Betty flinched from his hand, eyes opening slightly to notice it belonged to him. She smiled sadly, leaning into his palm. With his other hand, he gently untied her wrists, freeing her. Finally out of the restraints, Betty launched herself at his chest, sobbing loudly into his shirt. He rubbed her back, and patted her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After a few minutes, her sobs turned to sniffles, and she pulled back slightly. Sounds of fighting still coming from behind him, he just smiled at her.

"Lets go home, ok?" She just smiled in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** A school shooting where the shooter is after Jughead.

**WARNING** This one made me cry to write. It's sad, angsty, kinda what you would expect from the idea of a school shooting. But with a really surprising twist. Enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

 _Bang_

The sound echoed off the walls, bouncing around the school like a phantom voice screaming for release.

"Was that?" Betty looked at Veronica, her friend visibly shaking. Betty looked at the door to the Blue&Gold office once more, outside it eerily quiet. She stood, heading for the door. A hand shot out, pulling her back.

"Don't go out there! Please!" Tears were streaming down the raven haired girls face, smudging her makeup.

Prying her hand away, Betty just sighed. "I'm just going to see whats up." She approached the door tentatively, one foot in front of the other slowly. As she neared it, a chilling scream shattered her resolve. Heart rate increasing tenfold, she still reaches for the handle, looking through the glass. Peeking out, she peers down the hall.

No one.

Looking down the other way.

Again, no one.

She turned back to Veronica, shaking her head.

"Get insi-"

"Holy shit!" Betty spun at the sound of a new voice from behind her, almost punching Jughead in the face. "Do not do that!"

Jughead was panting, pushing Betty inside and shutting the door instantly. Looking around frantically, he pulled the blinds down and ran to shove a desk in front of the door, a makeshift blockade against whatever evil was inhabiting the halls right now.

"Jug, what's going on?" He finally stopped to look at her, eyes wide.

"Jughead, was tha-" Veronica sniffled. "was that a gun shot?!" Her voice wasn't loud, but alarm seeped through Bettys core at the realization. Jughead just nodded, looking around again. He signals for them to sit, away from the door, and out of sight. Once on the ground, Jughead finally let out a sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"Jughead what is going on?!" Betty grabbed his hand, shaking him gently.

"A gun. Someone has a gun Betts." His voice was shaky, so incredibly quiet.

Betty paled.

"A what? Is anyone hurt?" Her initial response always to seek out those in trouble.

Jughead shook his head, "I don't know. I heard the shot and came here to see if you were ok."

 _Bang_

The blaring sound was from the hall outside the room, right beside them. Betty opened her mouth, but Jughead quickly covered hers. Veronica sobbed quietly, Betty grabbing her hand and squeezing. They were all shaking.

"Why are you hiding from me Jughead? We're best friends!"

The voice hit so close to home Jughead visibly fell back in horror. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a nightmare. This was reality. This was happening.

And it couldn't be scarier.

Because on the other side of the makeshift blockade and flimsy wooden door was Archie Andrews; Resident Boy-Next-Door turned School Gunman in a mere 4 months.

Betty shook with sobs, small whimpers escaping her trembling lips. It hadn't been that long since his dad passed away. Shot and killed in a robbery, strictly ruled as wrong place wrong time scenario. He currently lived with a foster family till his mom came down to Riverdale to sign for full custody. But no one knew what was going on in that house.

For the past 3 months, Archie never smiled, never ate his lunch, he even quit Football and writing music. Everyone was worried, for fear of him going off the deep end. But the thoughts floated around of him taking his own life, not that of another.

But here we were.

Jughead took a deep breath, and stood.

"No, please. Don't go out there!" She didn't shout, but she wasn't whispering either. Fear crept down her spine as she witnessed the love of her life possibly risking his own life.

"He's looking for me Betty. I need to keep you safe. Ronnie," He turned to Veronica, she looked up at her name, lip trembling still. "I need to keep you both safe, so please keep Betty here, ok?"

"Why is Archie doing this Jughead?" The raven haired girl asked quietly, wrapping her arms around Betty.

"That's what I'm going to find out." He leaned down on one knee, placing a chaste kiss on Betty's lips, and turned to head for the door.

"NO! Juggie please." Veronica slapped a hand over her mouth, but not quick enough.

"How'd I know you'd be hiding in the newspaper room?" Archie's voice rang from behind the door, closer than before. Jughead grimaced, pulled the table from in front of the door and opening it slightly. Once open, he stood there with his hands in the air, approaching slowly.

"Archie. Hey. Can we talk?" His normally sardonic tone laced with fear, sweat trickling down his neck.

"Talk? You want to talk?! Sure!" Archie was swinging around the pistol in his hand, making Jughead flinch whenever he came close to pointing at him. "Let's talk about girls, or video games, or about me getting kicked off the football team! OH! Or we could about how you _stole_ Betty from me!" Jughead stiffened at the sound of her name. "Where is she anyway? Obviously with Ronnie. BETTY!"

The girls flinched at his shouting, stifling sobs.

"Is she in there?" Archie points with the tip of the gun at the door.

Jughead shook his head, trying to keep his composure solid. Panic was rising high in chest, hurting him to breath. "This has nothing to do with Betty." His voice sounded calmer than he thought it would.

"Nothing? It has everything to do with Betty! She loved me! She was MY bestfriend first! And YOU stole her away from me!" Hot tears were streaming down Archie's pale face, making his freckles pop out.

Jughead stepped forward, hands on his chest. "I didn't steal her! YOU pushed her away. After she confessed her feelings for you, YOU pushed her away. Slept with Val, then with Ronnie." Tears were streaking down Jughead's face, anger surfacing. "I was there when her life was falling apart. I picked up the pieces – _Not_ you."

Archie stepped forward, sniffling, pulling the gun upward till it pointed at Jugheads chest. His breath hitched, panic overcoming his anger.

"Archie stop! Please!"

Jughead snapped his head in the direction of the voice, Betty approaching the pair with her hands raised high.

"Betty I told you to stay put!" Fear was so prominent in Jughead's body, he was shaking everywhere.

"Archie." Betty stood in front of Jughead, staring her best friend down intently. "Arch. Jughead isn't to blame for this." She took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder at the boy behind her. His eyes were wide, tears flowing freely. He shook his head, reaching for her. "It's mine Archie. If anyone's gonna get hurt, it'll be me."

"NO! It's HIS fault. His stupid dad's thugs killed my dad! His stupid personality that you fell in love with." Archie's voice was wavering, hand shaking. Betty reached out, placing a hand gently on top of his, covering the pistol haphazardly.

"Shh Archie. It's ok." Betty soothed him, pushing the gun downward.

"I can't do this anymore Betty.. I'm so sorry." Archie rubbed the back of his hand under his nose, sniffling.

"What do you mean?" Confusion racked Betty's brain.

"Archie, what are you doing?" Jughead's voice startled Betty, but his hand crept up to her side.

Archie's grip tightened on the gun hilt, knuckles turning white. His face morphed to anger. He stepped back a bit, and raised the gun once more.

"I'm sorry Betty."

 _Bang Bang_

Betty's back hit the wall, hard. Pain flared in the back of her skull, dots dancing in her vision. Regaining her composure, slowly, she looks around.

Archie lay on the floor, a larger than healthy pool of blood forming around his body. His pale skin looked translucent, eyes locked in a pained look forever. His hand still held the gun, but his fingers were slack.

Waves of sobs rode over Betty, painful, hot tears streaming quickly down her face. She moves to her knees, hand hitting something else. Turning her head, she flies back against the wall in horror.

Directly beside her lay Jughead, blood pooling around his body also, but not as much as Archie. He was clutching his side, breathing heavily. His face was strained, beads of sweat trickling down. She hurried over, screaming for help.

"Juggie… Oh god. What did you do!" She screamed, putting pressure on the wound spewing blood from his side. He opened his mouth to speak, but only blood came out. Betty barely registered Veronica calling her name. Everything around her turning to white noise. "Why did you do that." She whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

"I'll always protect you." His voice was hoarse, more blood spilling from his open mouth. He smiled weakly, gently closing his eyes.

"No… NO! Hey." She shook him, his eyes opening slightly. "Just stay awake, ok? Please."

Jughead just smiled again, closing his eyes once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** A one shot where FP has thugs break in and threaten Betty cause she means a lot to him and Jughead?

Kinda angsty, hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Where's the money?!"

Jughead flinched at the shouting, clenching his teeth. His dad, FP Jones, sat adjacent to him in the small living room of their trailer, 4 rather brutish men standing over them.

"Are ya deaf?" One guy asked, pointing a meaty finger at FP.

FP just smirked, staring at Jughead, an amusement in his eyes.

A dirty hand came down, striking Jughead's jaw. Grinding his teeth, FP looked up at the one who hit his son, a murderous glint forming quickly.

"I said," dirty hands reached out, grabbing FP's chin and leaning his face close, "where is the fucking money?!"

"I don't know what money you're talking about bud." FP spat in his face. "So why don't you just pack up your shit, and get out of my house." The guys chuckled around them, looking at each other.

Jughead coughed, biting his lip. Then his pocket started vibrating. 5 sets of eyes honed in on the sound, the 4 brutes each donning a wicked smile.

"Well well. What do you got here?" Meaty fingers reached down, visibly digging through Jugheads pocket. Pulling out his phone, meaty fingers stared at it blankly. "Who's Betts? Isn't that a dogs name?" Jughead kicked out violently, reaching for his phone. FP inhaled sharply.

"Give that back!" Jughead screamed at them, causing laughter to emit from the men.

"Seems like more than just a dog." One of the guys said, this one adorned with a cowboy hat. Realization crossed his face, "Is is a girl?"

Jughead clenched his teeth hard, looking down. Another wave of laughter.

"What do you say? How about we go give her a visit?"

"You lay even a finger on the girl and the entire Southside Serpent gang'll be on your ass before you can even turn around." FP shot out, glaring at the guy holding Jugheads phone.

The phone rang again, the guy holding Jugheads phone clicked talk, hovering it over Jugheads ear. He nodded. "Hey. Yeah. I'm ok. Yea- NO! No don't come here. I'll come to you. Our spot, 8pm?" Fear evident on his face as he talked, FP watching carefully. The guys around kept quiet, sparing looks at one another. The call ended, and Jughead sighed.

"So here's the deal." Meaty fingers stepped forward again, between Jughead and FP. "You tell us where the money is, and we leave. No bringing in the girl, no hurting anyone else."

"I already told you there is-"

A sickening _slap_ echoed through the small trailer. Jughead's head flew to the side, bracing the impact of meaty fingers' hand assaulting his face.

"OR, we could beat it out of you." A wicked smile played meaty fingers' lips, showing broken, rotting teeth. He reared his hand back to strike once more when a knock silenced their laughter.

"FP! Hey! We heard shouting. Everything ok?" FP's second in command, Marcus, hollered through the closed door, pounding again.

"GET THE GUYS!" FP shouted, a hand flying out to cover his mouth. The pounding continued, this time with more force.

"Rus, we gotta get outta here!" Meaty fingers says to Dirty fingers, who looked visibly shaken. Nodding to the others, he bolts for the back door. Cowboy hat rushes out, throwing Jugheads phone down in the way.

A loud bang surfaced as the door flew open. A dozen guys clad in leather rushed in, weapons in hand. Marcus unties FP's hands. FP rushed over to Jughead, lightly smacking his face till his eyes flutter open, dazed. Sighing with relief, he plops down on the floor, reaching for the discarded phone. Handing it over to his son, who was still trying to get his bearings, and shakes his head.

"What happened FP?" Marcus finally asks, sitting at the small table, cracking open a beer.

"Some thugs going on about some money. I don't even have any money, so I don't know what the fuck they were on." FP just shakes his head, laying it in his hands. He turns to his son, shaking his leg. "Go see Betty. Make sure she's safe."

Jughead just nods, grabbing his serpent jacket, and heading out the door.

* * *

3 weeks past since the _incident_.

Or that's what Jughead was calling it anyway. The day those brutes forced their way in, blabbering about wanting money. After the fact, Betty was sick with worry. Taking care of Jughead every day till his bruises disappeared, and he didn't flinch at the sound of loud noises. His mental state wasn't completely deteriorated, but the whole ordeal definitely left some mental bruises.

"Hey." A soft hand came up to his cheek, bringing him back to reality. Betty sat in front of him, legs crossed, watching him closely. "You ok?"

They were supposed to be doing homework, seated atop Betty's pastel bed. He didn't realize getting sucked into his inner world again – its been happening so frequently, Betty thinks he should seek help – until Betty pulled him out. He smiled at her, laying down and resting his head in her lap. She idly combed her fingers through his hair, reciting a bit from the book they had to read for English.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Jughead blurted it out, face reddening at the realization. "I just meant cause, since the thing happened.. you haven't come over. And my dad misses you."

She smiled at him again. "Of course I'll come over." She stood, and changed, having swapped to shorts and tank top when they got to her house. Appearing out of doorway from the bathroom, she laughed when Jughead wolf whistled at her outfit. "C'mon, lets go."

They walked down the street, hand in hand, laughing at jokes, an eerie feeling was creeping up Jugheads spine. He kept looking around them, eyeing strangers furiously as they walked past.

Till he saw them.

10 feet away, between them and the only path to his dad's trailer, were the same 4 guys who still haunt his nightmares. They still looked the same, albeit cuts and bruising still showing from the beating they got from the Serpents.

He stopped in his tracks, pulling Betty behind him quickly.

"Call my dad, now." He said quietly, not turning his head.

"What's going on Juggie?" Her voice was nervous, hands shaking in his.

"Just do it. Now Betty." She quickly grabbed her phone, dialing the number to FP Jones' cell. He answered after the second ring.

"Betty! Hey, dinner is almost ready. You guys almost here?"

"Uh, yeah. But um, Juggie who are they?" She tilted the phone away, asking her boyfriend. He just shook his head.

"Who is who? Is something wrong?" FP's voice rose in alarm, shuffling in the background.

"Some guys are in the way is all. Jughead's worried though." She tried to ask again, but he just shushed her, taking a tentative step back. "Wait, Juggie. Are they those the guys- oh my god. FP its the guys from that night."

"Shit! Ok, I'll be right there. Just stay there." FP ended the call, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door. Betty and Jughead were about 10 minutes away. He hurried over to Marcus's trailer, banging the door relentlessly. "Marcus, get the guys. Jug's in trouble!" He didn't wait around for his second to come out. He just took off down the road.

15 minutes later, FP turned the corner and halted. Before him was his worst nightmare.

Meaty fingers and Cowboy hat had Jughead by the arms, his boy flailing his arms, screaming out profanity.

A few feet away was the other two, one holding Betty's arms, the other pulling his hand back to hit her. From the looks of her clothes and bloody face, this wouldn't be the first time. A painful tug pulled on FP's heart as he lurched forward, going for the guys hitting Betty first. He reached his hand out as Dirty fingers was inches away from Betty's bruised face, causing the guy to gasp.

"I told you. You touch her, you got the whole Southside Serpents on your ass." Dirty fingers chuckled, cocking his head to the side. The guy holding Betty threw her on the ground, and reached for FP.

But another hand reached out and knocked him on his ass before he could make a sound.

"Hey boss, which one should be pummel first?" Marcus's voice broke through the tension, an array of voices behind him signaling the rest of the Serpents weren't too far away.

FP smiled, pointed a finger at Dirty fingers, and head off towards Jughead. The two guys holding him let go instantly, fear eminent on their faces. They turned to flee, running face first into two more Serpents, both a size larger than them.

FP leaned down, patting his son on his back. He stood again, heading to Betty's location. She was on her knees, silent sobs wreaking havoc on her small frame. He leaned down on one knee, opening his arms. She launched forward, he wrapped his arms around her back, patting lightly. Jughead came over not long after, finally out of his own hazy mindset. FP detaches himself from Betty, but not before leaning a hand on her cheek, "I will protect Bughead with my life. I promise you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** Betty and Jughead fight about attending a party, so she goes alone. Drama ensues.

This one is the longest one shot I've written so far. Enjoy.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Stupid irrational social anxiety."

Betty grumbled to herself, taking a hasty sip of her drink, wincing at the burn. She was seated in a somewhat quiet corner of the kitchen in Thornhill. Yup, Betty Cooper is at a Blossom party. Shocker. It was Veronica's idea of course. A night out with the gang. Originally Betty declined, supplementing her reason with homework and newspaper stuff. But Veronica pestered, insisted she come out for a night of fun. After countless attempts of convincing her, Betty finally agreed to go. Only for Jughead to flake out at the last minute.

"I don't see why I _have_ to go!" He shouted, arms up in astonishment.

"It's just a party Jug, why don't you want to go now?" She was seated on the small couch in FP's trailer, legs crossed, watching Jughead.

"But it's a _Blossom_ party Betts! Why am I forced to go to this stupid thing?" Anger laced his words.

"Why is so difficult to be out in public with me?" She asked blatantly, staring at him.

"Don't try to guilt me into this! You know that's not the reason. Just accept it. I don't want to go." He huffed out, crossing his arms.

Betty stood, sighing. "What's the big problem Juggie? Why can't you just be norm-"

Scoffing, Jughead opened his mouth, then closed it. Shaking his head, he just stormed off to the room, muttering a quick "enjoy your party."

Betty internally scolded herself, tapping her forehead with her palm quickly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Grabbing her jacket, she quickly head out. She made her way to Veronica's place, specifically told she needed to get ready there and not at home. Once inside Veronica quickly rushed her to the bedroom, throwing outfit after outfit at Betty in the hopes she'd look halfway decent in any of them.

Shrugging out of her coat, Betty changed fast and head back out to the main bedroom. Her friend sat at the vanity, applying makeup and talking adamantly to Kevin, who was taking over the computer screen. Veronica quickly turned, gushing about how gorgeous she looked in the outfit, and hastily added some makeup to finish it off, adorning Betty's pale features with some light colours.

Once they were both ready, they bid farewell to Kevin, and head for the party.

"So where's Jughead?" Her friend asked, clearly oblivious to the sour mood Betty was in at the sound of her boyfriends name.

Grimacing, Betty just shrugged. "Didn't wanna come."

"Well oh well, Archie's already there, so lets just have fun, ok?" The raven haired princess stated, smiling and linking her arm with Betty's.

They arrived at the party within the hour, discarding their coats in a spare room, and wandering to find their red head counter part. As they walked through the crowds, a stray hand came a grasped Betty's ass, which was quite accessible in the sundress she was wearing. She spun on her heel as Veronica kept forward.

Looking around for the culprit, she just shrugged when she couldn't find anyone overly suspicious. Turning around again, she head in the direction of her friends, spotting them in the kitchen grabbing drinks.

"Nice ass." Someone whispered in her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. Turning again, she still doesn't spot anyone.

Finally nearing her friends, Betty's nerves on edge, she grabs the nearest drink and downs it, aftertaste burning her throat.

"Whoa, look out for Betty, drinking machine." Archie joked, winking at her nervous laugh. She took another large sip of a new drink, sighing at the welcome burn. Similar to her habits of physical pain to alleviate emotional pain, the burn from the hard alcohol was more than enough to subsidize.

Archie opened his mouth to say something, but Veronica placed her hand on his forearm, shaking her head slightly. Shrugging, Betty looked around.

"Hey Betty, can I get you a drink?" A new voice broke the silence that filled around the trio, alerting Betty's anxiety.

Looking over her shoulder, she spots a guy she hadn't seen before. "Uh, do I know you?"

"We used to go to the same school, but I transferred out of town a few years back." His smile was genuine, perfect teeth shining at her.

"Tyler...?"

His face lit up at her remembering his name, no doubt surprised. "Yeah! You remembered!" He reached out, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "So can I get you a drink? I'd like to catch up."

She looked over her shoulder at her friends, not surprised at the sight of them sucking face in a corner, probably knee deep in a buzz. Shaking her head with a smile, she just turned back to her new friend and nodded. Drink in hand, and a smile on her face, Betty wandered the huge manor.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She asked as they entered a spare room, looking around.

"School stuff. Moving to Pembrooke wasn't my idea, and I hated leaving Riverdale." His eyes were sad, filled to the brim with unshed tears. Betty sympathized, smiling softly at him. "I hated leaving you.."

She stared at him. "What? Why?" Dumbfound, and flustered, Betty sat on the bed.

Tyler smiled at her, pulling a chair to sit adjacent to her heated face. "I had the biggest crush on you Betty. For like, forever." His face was so animated when he talked, Betty couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm flattered you thought of me like that-"

He cut her off, "my family was talking about moving back here, and I was thinking maybe we can go out?"

"Tyler, I don't think that's going to work out.." She looked away, playing with her hands.

His face fell. "Well, why not? Do you not like the way I look? Is it cause I'm not some Southside Serpent?!" Raising his voice, he stood. Betty flinched away, pushing further onto the bed.

"What are you talking about?" He was pacing now, looking down at her.

"Oh! Here's an idea. How about we sleep together. Then I can show you I'm better than whatever southside trash you took pity on." He smiled, clasping his hands together.

Panic rose in Betty's chest as she moved off the bed, trying to head for the door. But as she stood, a wave of heavy dizziness rocked her body, sending her backwards. Reaching a hand out to the table, she tried to steady herself. With no prevail, the waves of haze prickled her mind like a prod, filling her sense with jello.

A hand touched her face, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. Another hand was on her side, caressing her curves. She opened her mouth to say no, to tell the phantom limbs to leave her be, but no sound came out but a tiny whimper. She turned her head to the side, reaching for her phone. She had to call Jughead, he'll know what was wrong with her. But her fingers felt numb, unable to register the command from her clouded mind.

"Shh, relax." A voice sounded from the haze, she couldn't figure out who was talking. The hand on her face moved to her neck, a pair of lips soon followed. The hand on her side went lower, down past her dress and back up her naked thigh, very slowly. Once it rested at the destination, it squeezed hard, and stayed like that. She could feel a bruise already forming.

She tried to struggle, to move, to push this person off, but something was making her arms feel like jello. She wanted to scream. To call for help. She opened her mouth to call Veronica, or Archie. But another wave of whimpers escaped. She blinked hard, unsure of what was happening around her.

"Just let it happen Betty. It's ok." The voice from before said, a fork through the mist. Focusing on the sound cleared a bit of haze, but not enough to make a difference.

The hand on her naked thigh was rising, heat was coursing through her body at the unfamiliar fingers. She tried to squeeze her legs shut, but only moved them slightly. The lips on her neck were burning, seething heat against her icy skin.

She didn't want this.

But she couldn't stop it.

A loud thud echoed through the haze in her mind, along with words she couldn't make out. The hands on her body were ripped away, another pair coming down on her.

Except she knew these hands.

* * *

Jughead hated how nervous he felt as he wandered through the doors to Thornhill, eyeing everyone. Since Betty let the trailer hours ago he was a nervous mess. He didn't like her going out alone. Mostly because Archie and Ronnie wouldn't spend the entire time with her.

 _What if someone was picking on her?_

 _What if she was hurting herself from trauma?_

How had he been so stupid to fight with her before she left.

Scanning the room, he spotted the bright red hair of his friend, mildly covered by the black hair of his other friend. Rushing over, he tapped Archie on the shoulder, sighing when it didn't pull him out of their bubble.

"Archie!" Jughead yelled over the music, getting as close as he felt comfortable.

Archie turned his head, a dopey grin plastered on his pale face. "JUGHEAD! You came! Oh Betty's gonna be so excited." He looked around, a little surprised. "Where did she go?" Veronica shook her head, straightening her shirt a little.

Shaking his head, he huffed out a goodbye and head for the stairs. He took them two at a time, looking around for her honey blonde hair. He didn't even know what she was wearing. Approaching the master bedroom, Jughead hastily opened the door, gasping.

Inside was Cheryl Blossom.

With Josie McCoy.

They pulled apart quick, faces redder than Cheryl's hair. Groaning, Jughead just closed his eyes, waved, and promptly shut the door. He tried the next door, coming across a bathroom with no occupants. Sighing, he looked around, the vast amount of doors weighing on him. So he chose one at random, turning the knob and pushing hard.

He stumbled in the room, ready to apologize, when he looked up.

And froze.

On the otherside of the room, laying on the bed, was Betty.

With another guy.

Said guy looked up at the intrusion, snarling at him. His hand was up the dress Betty was wearing, the other on her neck. Heat rose in Jughead's core, filling him to the brim with anger. He took a hasty step forward, making the guy flinch away. As he moved, Jughead caught a flash of purple on Betty's thigh, just above the hem of her dress.

A low growl escaped his lips, "Get your dirty little fingers away from my girl." His voice wasn't raised, but a deathly glint in his blue eyes.

The guy on the other side of the room just smirked. "She's only with you out of pity dude! Now that I'm back, me and her are going to be together. So run along. I'm sure you can find a slutty _serpent slut_ to fuck you."

The words stung painfully, pricking Jughead's heart with a thousand needles. Taken aback, he set his features in stone and opened his mouth. Movement from beside the guy caught his attention, as Betty shifted and shook her head back and forth, eyes distant. Jughead looked at her with concern, eyes drifting to the empty glass on the bedside table.

Realization dawned on him in an instant.

"You drugged her?!" He raised his voice this time, not caring who heard. Taking a step forward again, the guy backed up, fear in his brown eyes. Jughead reached out, grabbing the collar of his shirt and rearing his fist backward, driving it forward within seconds with so much force, a god awful _crack_ resonated throughout the room.

Blood began pouring from his nostrils, a blood curdling scream soon followed. Jughead let go, watching the guy drop to the floor, clutching his face with both hands. Turning to Betty, he quickly leans down beside the guy once more, whispering.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again. Got it?" So much anger laced his voice, the guy just nodded profusely, blood spewing from between his fingers.

Standing once more, Jughead reached Betty in a few steps, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Betts? Can you hear me?" His voice no longer filled with anger, only concern, as he watched her struggle to maintain a steady ground. "Betty, come on. We're going home." She didn't nod, just closed her eyes. Leaning down slightly, he pushed one arm under the back of her neck, another under her legs, careful of the nasty bruise forming. Picking her up, he shifted his weight and head for the door. Shooting another look at the guy still on the floor, Jughead just shook his head and left.

"We're going home Juliet." Betty just sighed into his chest, pulling closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** Betty and Jughead go swimming.

Fluff alert. Don't mind how short it is though. I tend to find constant fluff super repetitive. So yeah, enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Days like today make Betty realize how lucky she really was.

Her and Jughead were currently sitting at the beach, soaking up sun, and just enjoying being together. They had decided to do a spur of the moment road trip this weekend, heading in no real destination, but only figuring it out as they went.

So they packed a quick bag, grabbed some food, blankets and pillows, jumped in FP's beat up truck and took off into the sunset. The open road ahead, the city behind, they rolled the windows down, cranked the music up high, and sang along as they drove.

Getting lost twice, and spending the night in the back of the truck, curled together for warmth, they finally stumbled upon a beach. Their own hidden away oasis. The sand was soft, the water blue, almost crystal clear. Betty gasped upon the finding, a few tears escaping at the beauty of it all.

As they unpacked lunch for the day, Betty watched the water longingly. Itching to delve deep into the waves, not a care in the world. But swimming wasn't on the list of ideas that came to mind when they set out on this trip, didn't seem even remotely in the realm of possibilities.

But here they were.

Jughead watched her knowingly, smiling at her concentrated features. "What's the matter Juliet?" His voice brought her back, though reality was similar to that of a dream.

She just turned and shrugged, grabbing some food and sitting on a nearby rock. As she ate, she watched the water intently, memorizing it's beauty, painting a vivid picture for her sketchbook at home. A pair of arms came around her, cradling her closely. She leans back against his chest, sighing contently.

"So what to you wanna do? We could stay here and watch the water, or continue driving and see if we find anything else?" His voice was behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine at the closeness. But nonetheless, Betty couldn't figure out what to do.

Then a wicked smile crossed her face.

She stood, abruptly pulling out of his arms, laughing at his dissatisfied sigh. Turning to face him, he raised a brow expectantly, watching her closely. He opened his mouth to say something when Betty quickly pulled her shirt off. His mouth went slack, no noise or movements coming out. He was watched.

So she giggled, turned around, and shed her jeans as well. Sprinting to the water, she stopped at the edge, sparing a smirk over her shoulder. She wiggled her butt slightly and dove in.

"I see how you wanna play." Jughead muttered, shedding his shirt and pants quickly, diving after her right after. She squealed at the large splash his body made once connected with the water, swimming to the other side of the small lake in retreat. Without breaking the surface, he swam quickly to her, long limbs propelling him forward easily. She squeaked at him coming up, directly in front of her, shielding her eyes from the splashing.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, leaning in to drop a small kiss on her lips, but as he was pulling away, she flung hers around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled into her lips, and kissed her once more. His hands traveled her nearly exposed body, trailing the curves he knew so well, and the edges he couldn't get enough of. Breaking apart, heavy breathing from the long kiss, Betty bit her lip and smiled. Jughead was about to ask what's up when she pushed his head under water, taking off across the surface.

He pulled up once more, and laughed. "You can't run from me forever babe!"

They stayed like this for hours, a forever dance of control. With long bouts of swimming, integrating even longer bouts of kissing. The cool water from the lake was a healthy distraction for their heated skin. Their skin was pruned, their limbs sore from the exertion, Betty finally sighed into Jughead's chest, and smiled.

"I'm tired."

He just laughed at her blatancy, slowly swimming to shore with her in his arms.

Once ashore, Jughead handed Betty an old shirt he brought along, one of her favorite things to wear as pajamas. She shoved it over her shoulders, wincing at the pain, and sat down on the tailgate of the truck, sighing. Jughead pulled on a pair of shorts, and head over to sit beside her, handing her a sandwich and bottle of water.

"Did you have fun?"

She smiled at his question, leaning her head against his bare shoulder. Too tired for words, she just nods. A cool breeze rushes past them, making them both shiver from the chills. Jughead just laughs as he throws on a shirt. Walking over, once more, he sits beside her.

Then something is draped over her shoulders.

Looking around, she notices his jacket is the object, and Jughead is the culprit. She stares at him pointedly, ready to discard the garment to him when he shakes his head.

"I don't need you getting sick because you're stubborn. You're cold. Just wear it Betts." He was smiling at her knowingly, waiting for her to retort. Instead she pulls it closer, smiles brightly, and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

"It's just a jacket Betty, no need to thank me." He threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Not just for the jacket Juggie. Thank you for this whole weekend." She felt his lips touch the top of her head. Sighing into his chest, he laid back and pulled her even closer. Sighing contently, she snuggled into the crevice between his side, admiring the feel of his body so close to hers.

They fell asleep soon after, wrapped in the others embrace, staring at the stars, and recounting the best weekend they have ever had.

Things were perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

New one shot. Was supposed to be fluffy, didn't turn out that way. MY BAD

I don't own anything.

* * *

"HELP!"

"Betty, no one can hear us. Please stop shouting." Jughead stated pointedly, arching his neck to look at her.

"Someone is coming to find us. Right? … Right Juggie?" Her voice broke. Jughead didn't need to see her face to know tears were streaming freely. He tugged his hand against the restraints, grasping her fingers with his.

"Our friends will find us, ok? But I need you to stay calm." His voice was steady, albeit his racing heart. She took a deep breath, sniffling.

"So do you happen to know where we are?" Her voice was quiet, uneven.

Jughead just shrugged. Realizing she couldn't see this response, he just grunted out a no. Looking around the room, all that stood out was a desk in the corner. They were tied to a wooden post, back to back on opposite sides. A small metal door was closed, presumably locked, off to the left, and an even smaller window was off to the right. They were in a basement, that much you could tell. But where? That's the real question.

"What do you remember last?" Jughead asked, sifting through the memories of the day before himself. They were on the brink of finding out who killed Jason Blossom. The lead they had lead them to Thornhill manor. An insider close to the family said a clue was in the master bedroom.

"I remember being at the Blossom house. We were – uh. We were looking for something, right?" She said quietly. Jughead just nodded again.

They were searching for something, unsure of origin or actual location other than hidden behind the huge oak doors of Clifford and Penelope Blossom's bedroom. They arrived at the house for Jason's memorial – the whole town had been given invites. After countless arguments about whether or not they should attend, Betty finally convinced him this would be an operative mission. Get in, find the stuff, get out. Strictly by the books stealth. Except they hadn't been as stealthy as they hoped, given their current situation.

Jughead was brought back to reality when the small metal door was opened. Standing just outside the frame was none other than Clifford Blossom himself, two burly men behind him. A wicked smile played on his lips when his eyes cast down on the two teenagers before him. Mr. Blossom strolled into the stuffy room, shutting the door promptly. He paced back and forth a few times, filling the air with so much tension, Betty could feel it in her throat every time she swallowed.

Then finally, Mr. Blossom faced them, clasped his hands together, and opened his mouth. "It seems we have a bit of a pickle here, Mr. Jones and Ms. Cooper. I was told you two were caught in the master bedroom of Thornhil Manor." He crouched down, closer to Betty. "Now why would you two need in there? Surely nothing you couldn't have just asked me for, isn't that right?" Clifford's finger trailed down the side of Betty's face, making her flinch, grasping Jughead's fingers tightly.

"Do not touch my girl." Jughead's voice dripped with venom as he pulled hard against the ropes, pain flaring at the burns it caused.

Mr. Blossom let out a chuckle, placing his hand on Betty chin, turning her face to him. "What should I do with you, huh?" Betty clenched her teeth, looking away. His fingers gripped her jaw harder, a small whimper escaping Betty's lips. Jughead tugged hard against the ropes once more, eliciting another low chuckle from Mr. Blossom. "I guess I could keep you." He looked pointedly at Betty, then over to Jughead, snarling. "I can easily get rid of your dog as well. So how about we tell the truth, shall we?"

Betty just nodded, Jughead growled in response. Smiling, Mr. Blossom let go of her face, standing. Clasping his hands together, he began pacing once more. "Now tell me the truth. Why were you-" he pointed at Betty and Jughead "-in my bedroom during Jason's memorial?"

Betty opened her mouth, but Jughead cut her off. "We were looking for something." Jughead didn't elaborate further.

"What was it?" Mr. Blossom stood over Jughead, glaring.

Jughead remained impassive, looking down. Mr. Blossom growled, turning on his heel. He opened the door with a loud squeak, whispering quickly to the men outside. He appeared once again in front of Jughead, something dark in his hand. Crouching down, he asks once more. "What were you looking for?"

Jughead grumbled again, impossibly stubborn.

A gasp escaped Betty's lips as the barrel of a gun was pressed against her forehead. Jughead flinched, opening his mouth to yell.

"Ah ah. Only talk if you tell me what you were looking for. Anything else, and your dear little cheerleader will get a bullet between the eyes."

"Juggie..."

Jughead could hear the sobs from Betty, could practically see her whole body shaking with terror. Panic rose quickly, rearing it's ugly head at him. "Ok. OK!" He was struggling to breath, words coming out in breathy pieces. "We were looking for something linking your wife to the murder of Jason!" Jughead was shaking now too, heart racing, breathing uneven. "But we didn't find anything!"

Clifford Blossom smirked, "You think my _wife_ had something to do with Jason's death?" He was laughing hysterically, face contorted with sick humor. "Kids nowadays with that weird sense of humor." He stood, pacing back and forth in the room once more. "See, we're in a pickle now. Cause I don't want to hurt you, but how do I know you won't just go to the police after I let you go?" He was waving the gun around nonchalantly, looking over and Betty and Jughead once more. "So I'm just gonna have to kill you guys."

Betty choked on a sob, fingers digging deep into her palm. Jughead ground his teeth together, narrowly stopping himself from screaming at the man in front of them.

 _Knock knock_

Sighing, Mr. Blossom turned around, opening the door. "What?!"

"Uh, boss. A _Mr. Jones_ is here to see you?" One of the goons said, voice raspy.

"Who?" Mr. Blossom deadpanned, looking over his shoulder at Jughead. A sly grin plastered on his face, blue eyes shining.

A grunt from down the hall erupted, along with a series of shouting. Within the minute, FP Jones turned the corner into the small room, eyes burning. Clifford Blossom gasped, backing up quickly.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" The older man's face paled at the sight of several Serpents, spread out behind FP, each with a weapon in hand. Among the group was Archie, Veronica and Kevin, worry filling their features. Veronica rushed over, releasing the bounds on Betty's wrist, then quickly pulling the ones from Jughead's.

Jughead stood, stalking toward Mr. Blossom, body rigid with anger. He reared his fist back, thrusting it forward with so much force, the whole felt the impact, along with the god awful _crunch_ from his nose being broken. Pulling his hand away, bloody and broken, Jughead just spit at his feet, turned on his heel, and walked away.

FP smiled, facing the other man. "Well it seems here _Mr. Blossom_. We have a bit of-" FP looked around, a sly grin on his face as Sheriff Keller appeared in the room, shock evident on his face. "- _video_ evidence that you had something to do with Jason's death."

Mr. Blossom's face paled, hands gripping the table in the corner till his knuckles were white. He stammered out, "I-I don't know what… Keller are you actually listening to them?!" Sheriff Keller just pulled his hat off, sighing.

"I saw the video Clifford."

"You're a monster." Veronica chimed in, arms wrapped tightly around Betty's still sobbing body.

Every pair of eyes were on the older man standing in the corner, pale as a ghost, blood spilling from his broken nose. Jughead stood once more, picking Betty up in his arms and heading for the door. As he neared the door, Betty in hand, he stopped and turned to the man who tortured them.

"I hope you _rot_ in prison." Jughead spat out, glaring daggers at him.

The click was heard throughout the room.

Then the deafening sound of the gun going off.

 _Bang_

 _Bang Bang_

"JUGHEAD!" Betty's voice echoed over the ringing in his ears.

White hot pain was flaring in his side, something sticky was on his shirt. Jughead dropped to his knees, mind going blank. A pair of hands were on his side, people were shouting. Time stood still as he sat there. Black clouded his vision; then green. Betty. She was in front of him, her small soft hands on his face, tears were streaming down her face. He tried to reach a hand out, to touch her face, rub the tears away and kiss her. But his arms felt like lead, his muscles ceasing to listen. So he just leaned into her palm, a small smile playing on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:** Jellybean and Jughead's mom leave when he's a teen, so Betty and Archie try to comfort him.

I hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"What did you just say?"

Jughead felt like his head was going to explode – ears were ringing, heart pounding a mile a minute, palms sweaty. He stared at his dad, jaw slack and eyes wide. A hand was on his shoulder, but he didn't know who it belonged to. He hard focused on his dad's mouth, waiting for him to keep talking. Say it was all a joke.

But when he looked into the brown eyes of his father, so full of sadness and anger, he just knew it wasn't a joke.

"She's gone Jug.." FP's voice sent waves of nausea through Jughead's body. Dropping to his knees, his head falls in his hands, silent sobs escape his constricting throat. "They're both gone."

"No." He didn't register opening his mouth, let alone making words. "No they can't be… NO!" He screamed. Standing, he spun on his heel and watched his clenched fist connect with the flimsy wall of his dads trailer, a loud _crack_ resonating through the small room.

"Juggie.." A small voice broke the barrier of water flooding his senses. He whipped around and came face to face with green eyes. Betty stood a foot away, unshed tears dancing on her lashes as she watched him crumble. She reached a hand out, but stopped short when he flinched away, looking down.

"Jug." A new voice broke through again, this one so familiar it hurt to think about. Jughead looked up at Archie, standing off to the right of where Betty stood, his pale freckled face was contorted in concern. Archie came forward, hand out tentatively. Jughead didn't flinch away from him, letting his best friend envelop him in a hug. Jughead's facade faded then, painful sobs racked his body. Archie just stood still, arms around him tightly. Betty was rubbing his back, whispering words in his ear, but the sobs were too loud to hear anything else.

Time passed quickly, night closing in. But Archie never let go, Betty never stopped talking, they stayed strong, willing their normally stoic counterpart to break down and build himself up once more. No matter how long it took, they would be there.

Sniffling, Jughead pulled his head off Archie's shoulder, groaning at his stiff muscles and sore eyes. He looked over at Betty, a sad smile played on her lips as she watched him curiously, then over to Archie, who was stretching out his stiff muscles as well, smifling at him. Betty's hand came to rest on his forearm, pulling his attention back.

"Did you want to head over to Pops?" He was about to shake his head when she continued, "My treat." She bit her lip, waiting. He finally nodded. Betty's eyes lit up, a big smile on her lips, she looked over at Archie and nodded too. Archie just watched them, smiling.

An hour later, after quickly ordering milkshakes and burgers, the trio slumped into the booth they populated often. Betty pushed herself in the corner of one end, smiling up at the two boys. Jughead spared a sideways glance at Archie, a small nod from his friend, then he leans down to sit beside the blonde, Archie occupying the other side of the table.

They spent hours conversing, a healthy distraction from the inevitable downfall of Jughead's life. His mom was gone, disappeared in the night, his little sister Jellybean in tow. He didn't know why, he didn't even know if he wanted to _know_. He just felt hollow when his mother's face came to mind, wound still seeping darkness into his soul. Jughead was lost in thought when a small hand came out to touch his shoulder, bringing him back to the harsh reality.

He turned his head to Betty, smiling sadly down at her. Her green eyes were so full of concern, it physically hurt to stare into them, but he couldn't look away. The pools were molten, so much raw emotions floating around, it was a wonder how she functioned everyday. Jughead just sighed, slouching down in the booth.

"You ok?" Her voice was quiet, careful of the redhead across the table, head leaning into his arm, fast asleep. Jughead just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak up, fear for unwanted tears to fall if he were to try. Betty didn't look convinced, but she nodded slightly and leaned on her elbow, watching him.

It was always unnerving having Betty stare at him – almost like one would analyze a bug under a microscope. Betty never portrayed any negative emotions when she stared at him, but it was impossible to read what she was really looking for in his features. He just shrugged, trying not to squirm under her intense contact.

After 10 minutes, Jughead finally groaned. "What?" He didn't turn to look at her, but felt her sharp intake. She sat up straighter, eyeing her hands closely. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Jughead just sighed. "Just spit it out Betty."

Her next set of words sent shivers down his spine. "I just don't believe you is all." He looked at her curiously, a sideways glance at her soft features. She looked at him pointedly. "You don't go through what you just went through and not feeling something." She wasn't looking at him now. "You can choose what to feel, and when to feel it. But you have to feel _something_ Jughead."

Her words were ice cold daggers through his heated core, erupting something painful in his chest. He struggled to breath, to focus, to will himself to be ok. Because he wasn't.

He wasn't ok.

Hot tears were streaming down his face before he could mutter a word, Betty's small hands coming out to cradle his cheeks and wipe them away as they fell. He leaned his head down to her shoulder, sobs running rampant through his figure. She was rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings, never overstepping the comfort. Archie was awake now, talking calmly as he cried.

When the tears stopped. Jughead sighed. He looked up at Betty, who smiled sleepily at him, then over to Archie, who just smiled wide and stuck his thumb high into the air. Jughead let out a breathy laugh, sniffling.

"Why don't you tell us stuff, about JB and your mom?" Betty asked, snuggling a little closer to Jughead as she leaned her head against his shoulder, yawning. Archie leaned back, sprawling out in the wide booth seat, and nodded.

And so Jughead told them stories, about his little runt of a sister Jellybean, of his overbearing mother Gladys, about fun stuff they used to do together. Even funny stories with his entire family, FP included. He went well into the night, Betty fast asleep on his shoulder, Archie dozing off sleepily in the corner. But Jughead kept talking, because talking about them kept them here, in person and in spirit.

And that's all he could ask for right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt** : Betty and FP get attacked, she saves his life. In turn, Jughead is super grateful. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Okay. We're okay"

Betty's voice was hallow, raspy against the cool wind and darkness around them. She took a shaky breath, looking around. A series of cracks spider webbed across the windshield, impossible to see clearly out of. To her left was the driver door, dented and pushing painfully against her side. She moved slightly, testing out her limbs. She winced at pain flaring somewhere on her left side, uncertain where the affected area is exactly.

Looking to the right, she spots her ally, a crumbled mess of limbs and blood in the passenger seat. FP lay unconscious, blood trickling from a wound on his forehead. Her eyes scanned his body, unable to see any other injuries. Leaning over, Betty places a tentative hand on FP's shoulder, gently rocking it.

"FP?" Her voice was just above a whisper, the sound scratching against her raw throat. "FP you need to wake up." She continued shaking him, shifting her chest to face him. "C'mon, please just open your eyes."

The older man shifted, groaning loudly. Betty let out a sigh of relief, resting her head gently on his shoulder for a second. Taking a deep breath, she pulls back and scans his face once more. The cut on his forehead was deeper than she initially thought, but that seemed to be where to brunt of the blood was coming from. Her shoulders sagged with some relief. She moved slightly, turning to face him wholy.

"FP?"

His eyes looked tired when they fell on hers, hooded lids and a distant glint in the brown pools. Betty held up one finger, asking if he could watch it as she moved. She moved her hand up and down, smiling when he followed along, then left to right, frowning when he winced turning his head to the left slightly. She leaned forward, reaching a hand out and placing her fingers tentatively behind his ear, pulling them away with sticky blood on them.

"Shit. You have a cut on your head." She sighed again, her arms shaking more now. "We need to get out of here. Wheres my phone." She was frantically searching the cap, only half aware of the pain in her side.

A shaky hand gently lay atop her frail fingers, squeezing gently. Betty's eyes shot up and over to FP's, concern all over her face. "Are you hurting? Shit! Ok. Let me think."

FP smiled, squeezing her hand once more. "Betty." His voice was so small, so unlike the booming voice of FP Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents and father of one Jughead Jones. The sound sent a wave of pain through Betty's chest, her heart clenching painfully.

She blinked away tears that threatened to spill over. She needed to be strong right now, crying would get nothnig done. Taking a deep breath, Betty squeezes FP's hand back, smiling at him. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

Betty almost choked on her tongue. A strangled sob escaped her lips as her shoulders shook from laughing.

"You are definitely Jughead's dad." She states quietly, laughter dying down. Taking another deep breath, she turns to FP once more. "We need to get out of the car. Can your door open?" FP turns slightly, pulling the handle vigorously, a sigh escaping his lips at the lack of movement. "Ok." She looks around, eyes falling on the cracked rear windshield, almost impossible to see out of. "Don't tell Juggie I did this." FP opens his mouth, but closes it quickly, smiling with a nod. Betty moved between the seats, squeezing by easily. Plopping down on the backseat, Betty takes a deep breath and shifts to place her feet flat on the glass.

"Just pull back and kick up. With how broken it is, should be out in no time." FP instructs her, turning in his seat to watch.

Betty nods, pulling her legs back slightly before kicking them both forward.

Nothing happens.

Betty sighs, head falling back.

FP reaches a hand out, placing it on her shoulder. "Hey, relax. Deep breath." Betty follows his instruction, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Ok, now try again."

Betty nods, flexing the muscles in her calves as she pulls her legs back. With a little more force, she kicks her legs forward. A loud _crack_ fills the air as she begins to push the shattered glass out of its perch, still together but more cracks forming quickly.

Then it shattered completely.

Glass rained down on Betty's small frame, scratching and embedding into her limbs. A scream erupted from her lips as blood began welling up on her multiple wounds.

"Betty!" FP cried out, cursing when he tried to move. "Betty you need to calm down." He reached a hand out, flinching when she cried out again.

She had shielded her face from most of the damage, but her arms and legs were covered in small cuts, each stinging painfully. She tried to breath through her nose, but every time she inhaled, a wave of pain would cascade through her veins. She was shaking her head, tears flowing freely. "I can't.."

"Betty, you need to." FP's hand reached out again, she didn't flinch away this time. "Betty we need to get out of here. You need to get up." She was still shaking her head, sobs wracking her body in waves. "Now listen here Mini Cooper. We need to get out of here and let Jug know we're ok."

The sound of Jughead's name pulled her back to reality. Sniffling, she turned her head to look up at FP. He was smiling down at her, eyes bright.

"You wouldn't wanna worry him now would ya?"

Betty shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut tight and inhales deeply. Exhaling, she opens her eyes and sits up slightly, gritting her teeth against the pain. FP nods at her movement, whispering words of comfort and encouragement as she made her way to a sitting position, then up to a kneeling one. As she made her way to the now empty rear windshield, she turned back to the older man, smiling at him.

"I'm going to get us out of here. Just give me 5 minutes, I'll be right back, ok?"

FP nodded, "I'm not going anywhere," He looked down at his leg, then back up at her. "You got this girly."

Betty nodded, disappearing from the wreckage of the vehicle. It was her car, the one her parents helped pay off. It was a graduation gift for her. She thought back to earlier that day, when FP came over to help tune up the engine. He brought over his tools, and got to work right away. Jughead showed up earlier, but didn't stay. "Important Register business!" He had stated proudly, then stormed off in a hurry, leaving Betty and FP to their devices. A few hours had past and the work was getting tiring, so the two had mutually agreed to head over to Pops for some burgers to relax. They decided to take Betty's car to test it out.

 _It was on the way there that the other car showed up._

 _It was a black SUV, unmarked and windows tinted black. Very textbook bad guy. Betty tried to ignore them, tried to reason with herself that they were just passing by._

 _Until they slammed into the side of her car._

 _FP shouted, telling her to keep driving. He pulled a small flip phone from his pocket, dialing quickly and pulling it to his ear. He spoke quickly when the recipient answered, hushed tone and code words._

 _Betty would've thought she was in a spy movie if she was in a right state of mind._

 _Stepping on the gas a little, the car sped up. But the SUV quickly caught up, slamming into the side again. Betty cried out at the impact, car swerving hard._

 _Then it veered hard to the left, putting a sizable distance between the two vehicles. Betty sighed with relief, sparing a glance at the man beside her._

 _"I think they're gone." She said, fingers tapping against the steering wheel idly._

 _FP sighed, shoving the phone back in his left pocket. Then he swore. "Betty watch out!"_

 _A loud crash echoed through Betty's core, her body jerking to the side as the SUV side slammed into the side of her small car. The sheer difference in size contributed to Betty's car being thrown to the side, into the ditch. The wheels kept turning as they descended down the hill from the roadside, Betty stomping her foot on the brake pedal with no prevail._

 _Then everything went black._

That must've been when they hit the tree. It wasn't a head on crash, more of the passenger side getting the brunt of damage and impact. Betty started shaking once more as she continued to survey the scene. Bits and pieces of her car were spread around, visible tire treads ascended uphill from the road. Betty took a deep breath, shaking her head and wringing out her hands.

"Ok. We got this."

An hour later and Betty could hear the telltale ringing of sirens approaching. She was seated on the side of the road, picking grass as she waited. After flagging down a stranger and getting them to call the police, Betty had retreated back to the wreckage. She told FP the paramedics were on route and he just needed to sit and wait, so he started telling her stories about anything and everything. Jughead's crazy antics as a child, Jellybean's attachment to Jughead, family traditions they no longer take part in because their family isn't all together.

45 minutes past when Betty decided to go wait on the road so they knew where to stop. As they neared her, they shut off the sirens, no doubt aware of how ear splitting they were up close. One cop got out first, quickly asking Betty a few questions.

Where was the passenger?

Was he conscious and stable?

Was she ok?

What happened?

When the initial questions were done with he handed her off with a medic, a nice lady with soft brown eyes. She was in the midst of getting bandages on her legs when a car door slammed and foot steps approached the ambulance quickly.

Jughead appeared from around the door, tears streaking down his face as he caught sight of her. Without a word, he ran forward, pulling her into his arms.

"When they called me I was so scared." His voice was muffled in her hair, arms shaking as he sobbed. Betty remained silent, unsure of what to say. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited. A few moments passed as he silently sobbed into her hair, whispering sweet nothings to her. Once he pulled away, eyes puffy and bloodshot, the medic went back to bandaging up the rest of Betty's injuries.

"I'm ok Jug. I promise." Betty's hand was cupping his face, thumb rubbing away the tears.

"This little lady is doing just fine." The female medic piped up. "She also saved the other victims life."

Jughead's face snapped to hers, horror crossing his face. "Shit. How is he?" He spun on his heel, quickly making his way to the other ambulance. Betty decided to stay put, letting father and son deal with the waves of emotions attacking them.

20 minutes passed before Jughead made his way back to Betty, who was seated on the back of the ambulance covered in a fire blanket. She was talking idly to the medic, making small talk till they could transport FP to the nearest hospital.

Jughead stood in front of her, mouth opening and closing. Then he dropped to his knees, head on her lap as sobs shook his body once more. "You saved his life." He kept repeating it. Like a mantra to keep him sane. Then he quickly grabbed her hand, kissing it a bunch.

"You saved my dads life, so I owe you mine." Betty flushed at the insinuation, but stayed silent. He kissed each of her fingers, lingering on her left hand for a few extra seconds.

"Juggie?" Betty called out to him, hand running through his matted hair. "Whats wrong?"

He sighed into her hand, looking up at her with piercing blue eyes. "Betty Cooper. Will you marry me?"


End file.
